mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Stogg
|release date = 2019-05-24 |release version = 2.2.9 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Haven |beds required = 2 |element1 = Earth |element2 = Fire |class = Rare |subclass = Natural |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = If Available: + Noggin and Kayna |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 250 |buying price starpower= ? |selling price coin = 250,000 |placement xp = 5,000 |regular version = |epic version = }} Description Rare Stogg looks very similar to its regular counterpart but has a strong green shade. It's most notable feature is that it got extra eyes on its shoulders, and reptilian irises. It also has what appears to be 3 toes on its gecko-like feet. Unlike the regular Stogg, the nostrils in each column are connected. Song Same as regular Stogg Song. Breeding The Rare Stogg can be bred the same way as a regular Stogg. The combination is: * + Noggin and Kayna Any kind of breeding attempt which includes a regular Stogg may fail, and give a Rare Stogg as a result instead of the regular Stogg. This includes all of the breeding combinations that can't ever work in the usual way. In particular: * + Tring and Stogg ** (Very small chance of getting a Tring/Pladdie) * + Noggin and Stogg ** (Best choice, if Noggin eggs can be safely disposed of to Nursery, Wublin or Celestial) The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. Availability was available to breed and purchase in the Market during these times: *TBA Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Stogg|9||Crumpler Tree|19||Spurrit Statue|15||Travelers' Sign|7| }} Used in Breeding :See 5}}#UsedInBreeding| |5}}. Strategy Name Origin See Stogg. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes * It was teased by @SingingMonsters on Twitter on May 23rd, 2019. ** When it was teased, many people thought it was for a Rare version of Repatillo, because the size and distance between the main set of eyes matched the Common version. * It was released on May 24th, 2019 * It was the first released Rare fire element Monster, only four days after the release of 2.2.9. * Monster-Handler Matt speculated in MSM Live #29 that the Rare Stogg could use their gecko-like feet to climb walls. Real-world Lizards accomplish this feat by use of van der Waal-force between tiny hairs on their feet and the wall surface. * Rare Stogg has the second place on the "Most eyes to heads ratio" list, together with Blipsqueak and Rare Drumpler. * It is the first Rare Monster to be in Fire Haven Category:Rare Monsters Category:Fire Category:Earth Category:Double Element Monsters Category:Fire Haven Category:Natural Monsters Category:Missing Information